


Shock

by Zoelily



Series: Cockles Moments [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Holidays 2017, Jensen in a Onesie, M/M, Phone Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: It's easy to have phone sex in a onesie. Right?





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little PWP that popped into my head from the pic Danneel posted of Jensen and the twins. 
> 
> I mean no disrespect to any of the families involved. I adore them all. <3

Misha lowered himself into his office chair and groaned at the twinge in his lower back as it came in contact with the lumbar support.  He truly enjoyed the holidays, but he, as he was wont to do, had bitten off a little more than he could chew, leaving him tired and admittedly a tad irritable.  Maison’s sugar-laden meltdown on his choice of a bedtime story, and his snappy refusal to submit to her whims, had Vicki banishing him to his ‘man-cave’ for a timeout.  Needless to say, he was feeling a little guilty and a lot exhausted.  
  
As he leaned heavily on his oak desk, Misha gazed out the tall window where the lights from the harbor danced in the reflection off the water.  Brighter, with more color than usual with the addition of Christmas lights, he used the serenity of the view to find his center.  Feeling calmer after slowing his breathing and ridding himself of some of the evening’s negative energy, he picked up his phone and scanned through Twitter.  He wasn’t in the mood to read anything in-depth, so he opened a few tabs to check out in more detail in the morning and then switched to Instagram.  Misha enjoyed his friends’ holiday shenanigans and he chuckled at a few photographs that instantly brightened his mood.  The majority of his crowd were the artsy type so their Instagram pics were creative and entertaining.  He stopped mid-swipe at Danneel’s most recent post; eyes widening at the sweet picture of Jensen in a red blanket onesie with Arrow and Zeppelin sitting on his knees – Zepp staring wide-eyed at his mama taking the photo and poor Arrow clearly mid-sob.  His heart softened at the little girl. She was such a love. Misha rolled himself over to the office door and pushed it open a crack.  
  
“Hey, Vick?” he called out quietly, hoping not to wake Maison if she’d finally settled.  “Did you catch the pic of…”  
  
“Jen and the babies?  Yes, of course.  How adorable!”  
  
“Zeppelin always looks cute, always looking right at Danni.  Poor Arrow though.  I wonder what had her so upset?”  
  
Vicki appeared at the other side of the door, eyes bright with mischief.  “I was talking about Jensen,” she said with a wink and kissed him on the end of the nose.  “Don’t stay up too late, okay?  You really could use some sleep.”  
  
Misha laughed at his cheeky wife as she retreated back down the hall.  Fuck, he was a lucky man.  He looked back down and swiped the screen to stop the picture from fading out.  As he rolled his chair back to meet his desk, Misha’s finger’s hovered over Danneel’s post.  Closing his eyes, he could almost picture those same fingers wiping the dampness from sweet Arrow’s cheeks, pushing the hair out of little Zeppelin’s eyes, and brushing softly across Jensen’s lips after a barely there kiss.  Before he knew it, the phone was next to his ear, and Jensen’s voice was the only thing he could hear.  
  
“Hey, Mish.”  
  
“You sound as exhausted as I feel.”  
  
“Mmmmmmmm,” Jensen hummed, voice half muffled by some kind of soft furniture.  “Been a rough night with Ro.  I think she’s stressed out by all the extra activity.”  
  
Misha nodded, not considering the fact that Jensen couldn’t actually see him.  Hell, _he_ was feeling anxious and overwhelmed, and he was a reasonably well-adjusted forty-three-year old.  He could well imagine what Jensen’s baby girl was feeling.  “I saw the pic.  She didn’t look happy.”  
  
“It wasn’t really so bad,” Jensen replied.  “She only started to fuss as Dee took the picture.  It wasn’t until after that she really got going, and she didn’t want anyone but Daddy after that.”  
  
A sigh of resignation slipped from Misha’s lips before he could catch it.  “Dad guilt,” he chuckled, by way of explanation.  “I’ve been stretched pretty thin myself and I took it out on Mais tonight.  I’m feeling kinda shitty about it.”  
  
“We’ve all done that.  Kids get cranky.  We’re tired.  She won’t even remember it tomorrow.  That little munchkin thinks you hung the moon.”  
  
Misha pushed himself up with one hand and walked over to the window.  There was enough of a breeze coming off of the bay that the boats were bobbing up and down madly in the harbor.  He knew Jensen was right and Misha could feel the calming influence of Jensen’s deep voice combined with the view from his office window.  “How is it that talking to you always clears my head?”  
  
Jensen laughed; the bright, uninhibited laugh that Misha knew was accompanied by a white-toothed smile just for him.  “I think you give me too much credit.”  
  
“I don’t know.  You have that effect on me, Jackles.”  
  
Jensen’s voice dropped an octave lower when he spoke again, the suggestiveness in his tone unmistakable.  “Oh?  And what effect is that, Dmitri?”  
  
Misha shivered at Jensen’s use of his given name.  If that’s where they were going with this, Misha was all in.  Yanking his hoodie over his head as he made his way back to his chair, he considered how to play it.  Jensen didn’t often agree to phone sex, so Misha wasn’t gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.  
  
“Talking to you on the phone makes me feel trusted, and loved, and often incredibly aroused,” Misha whispered, taking a moment to lightly run his fingers over the growing tent in his pajama pants.  Fuck!  It seriously took nothing but Jensen’s voice washing over him to have him almost straining already.  
  
The gasp on the other end of the line was enough to cause Misha to put down the phone and tap the speaker icon.  He could hear Jensen do the same, followed by…  
  
“Shit!”  
  
“Jen?”  
  
“Got a shock, dammit.”  
  
Misha tried not to laugh but it was difficult to hold in the giggles as he blurted out, “that charged up already?”  
  
“Fuck you,” Jensen replied, playfulness evident in his tone.  “I was, uh, touching myself, and the static built up on these damn fuzzy pj’s, and when I went to put my phone on the metal table, it shocked me.”  
  
There was no stopping it then, Misha burst into uncontrollable laughter, fuelled by his tiredness and the mental picture of Jensen building up static electricity, while rubbing his dick, wearing red fuzzy pajamas.   
  
“It wasn’t that funny,” Jensen said, with mock indignation.  “It hurt.”  
  
“Poor baby,” Misha cooed, still trying to suppress his giggles.  “Do you need me to kiss anything better?”  
  
“Well if you’re offerin’,”  
  
At that clear invitation, Misha felt his cock react.  He palmed it a few times before lifting the waistband of his pajama pants up and over the already swollen tip.  The leather chair wasn’t the most comfortable on his bare ass but Misha sat down anyway.  With his pants halfway down his legs and his swollen dick in his hand, Misha pictured Jensen standing in front of him, cock at half-mast, just waiting for Misha’s mouth.  
  
“You manage to get your hand on your dick in that red get-up you’re wearing?” Misha asked in a low voice.  “I can’t suck you off if you can’t get naked.”  
  
“Wanna see?” Jensen answered a little breathlessly.  
  
“What do you think?”   
  
Misha only had to wait a few seconds before a photo popped up on his screen – a photo that made him arch his hips to chase a phantom friction.  “Oh, fuck, Jensen.  That should be illegal,” Misha mumbled as he stared at the picture in awe.  Jensen was sitting on his bed on crisp white sheets, red onesie pooled around his hips, glorious chest on display, his hand wrapped loosely around his beautifully erect cock, with his head tossed back in pure rapture.  “I would give anything to get my mouth on you right now,” Misha groaned, the saliva in his mouth pooling where he could almost taste Jensen’s pre-cum.  He gripped his cock tighter and swiped his thumb over the head where his own wetness was already providing all the lube he needed.  
  
“I wanna feel you,” Jensen moaned, clearly in no better shape than Misha.  “Fuck, what I would do to be able to fuck your face right now, baby.  Can I?”  Jensen was breathless.  Misha could tell he was close to the edge by the slight whine in his voice.  
  
“Do it,” Misha answered in a tone that left no room for argument.  “I wanna feel the tip of your cock at the back of my throat.”  Misha was stripping his cock, lifting his hips from the chair and fucking into his fist, chasing the orgasm that was quickly building.  “Fuck me, Jen.  Do it.”  
  
“Fuuuuuck. Miiiishhhh,” Jensen whined, filling Misha’s office with the sounds of his pleasure.  
  
Hearing Jensen call out his name as he came tipped Misha over the edge, his release finally riding out the last of the tension he’d been shouldering since, well probably the last time he’d spent a decent amount of time with Jensen.  As he came down from his post-orgasmic high, he considered just how well he and Jensen work at balancing each other out.  
  
“That was such a great idea,” Jensen huffed into the phone, clearly still a little out of breath.  “I needed a little stress relief.”  
  
“Pretty sure it was you that got flirty, Jackles,” Misha teased while he reached across the desk for some tissues to clean up the mess he’d made on his chair and thighs.  “Not your usual scene though.  Why today?”  
  
“You seemed like you needed a pick-me-up.  And I miss you,” Jensen replied, his voice suddenly soft.  
  
Misha picked up the phone and tapped to take it off speaker.  Some things were just better said one-on-one, even if you were the only ones in the room.  “I miss you too, Jen.  Thank you for this.”  
  
“Hey.  You know I love you, right?” Jensen asked, his tone serious and sure.  
  
Misha smiled.  He really was a lucky man.  “Yeah, I do.  I love you, Jensen Ackles.”  
   



End file.
